Les larmes de Lily
by Uranie
Summary: Quan Lily pleure, il y a une raison. Heureusement, il ya aussi quelqu'un pour la réconforter. James, évidemment! Read and review!


**Les larmes de Lily**

Alors voilà, un petit one-shot sympa, romantique et un peu triste aussi, avec en guest star mon couple préféré dans HP. Régalez-vous !

**DISCLAIMER : Rien à déclarer ! lol ! Seule l'histoire est à moi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !**

**RAITING : K , rien de particulièrement choquant pour les âmes sensibles.**

**RESUME : En pleine ascension de Volde… euh, je veux dire de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Lily Evans se sent mal à l'aise à Poudlard à cause de son statut d'enfant moldu. James Potter- THE James Potter pour les intimes- va la réconforter.**

**Review pour me dire ce que vous en penser. De toute façon je ne ferais pas de suite à cette histoire, mais, si vous aimez vraiment, je pourrais en faire une autre avec le même couple. Alors, exprimez-vous !**

Lily marchait à grands pas. Elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. On était samedi après-midi, et elle aurait dû être à Pré-au-lard avec ses amies en train de s'amuser, mais Lily voulait travailler. Ces derniers temps, il lui semblait qu'elle devait faire ses preuves, légitimer sa place à Poudlard, montrer qu'elle aussi était assez bonne pour avoir le droit d'être une sorcière. En fait, elle était en train de devenir folle. Voldemort gagnait en puissance, et il se disait partout qu'il gagnait de plus en plus d'adeptes à sa cause. On ne savait plus à qui se fier. Des attaques survenaient n'importe où, n'importe quand, frappaient n'importe qui. Le ministère de la magie faisait ce qu'il pouvait, mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Lily vivait dans la peur. Pas seulement la peur pour elle, mais surtout la peur pour sa famille. Des moldus, ceux dont Voldemort ne voulait pas dans son monde. Son monde rempli de sorciers au sang pur, à ses ordres, tout-puissants. Rien que d'y penser, ça donnait froid dans le dos.

Au croisement d'un couloir, Lily remarqua un groupe de quatre élèves de Serpentard. Ils avaient l'air plus jeune qu'elle. Ce devait être des quatrièmes ou des cinquièmes année. Lily, elle, était en sixième année. Elle était préfète, et elle était même plutôt autoritaire. Mais, face aux serpentards, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, presque en danger. Quand elle croisait Lucius Malfoy ou son meilleur ami, Lestrange, elle était prise d'une peur panique. Lily n'était pourtant pas une peureuse. Mais elle savait que les serpentards pouvaient se montrer très inventifs quand il était question de faire souffrir les gens. En bande, ils faisaient régner la terreur dans les couloirs de l'école. Ces derniers temps, il était arrivé à des élèves d'atterrir à l'infirmerie. Ils ne disaient pas ce qui leur était arrivé, ni d'où leur venaient les bleus et les blessures qu'ils avaient. Ils avaient trop peur des représailles. Mais tous les autres élèves savaient. Lily soupçonnaient Dumbledore d'être au courant. Au discours de début d'année, il avait fait référence à la fraternité qui devait s'instaurer dans le monde sorcier pour le bien de tous. Les serpentards e voulaient pas le bien de tous : ils ne voulaient que le leur. Et ils n'avaient peur de rien, même pas de Dumbledore. En fait, la seule chose qui leur inspirait crainte sans bornes, outre Voldemort, c'était les maraudeurs. Lily le savait. Les blagues et tous les sales tours des maraudeurs étaient presque exclusivement réservés aux serpentards. Ces derniers se seraient bien passés de ce privilège.

Lily prit le couloir à sa gauche pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua des pas et des rires étouffés derrière elle. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière pour se rendre compte que les serpentards la suivaient. Lily hâta ses pas. Elle courait presque quand elle passa enfin les portes de la bibliothèque. Une fois là, elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin, tout au fond, là où personne ne venait jamais, et elle pu enfin reprendre son souffle. Ici, elle ne risquait rien. Ils n'oseraient jamais la poursuivre jusque là, dans un endroit rempli d'autres élèves.

Mais le repos ne fut que de courte durée. Les serpentards réapparurent et se dirigèrent vers la table de Lily. Ils avaient l'air menaçant. Lily était désemparée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Hurler peut-être ?

- Ils ne peuvent pas m'attaquer ici, pensa la jeune fille pour se calmer. Ils n'oseront jamais. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en prendre à une préfète devant témoin sans risquer une retenue ou pire.

Lily essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer pour s'empêcher de paniquer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Finalement, les serpentards arrivèrent jusqu'à sa table et l'entourèrent. Les mains de Lily se crispèrent sur le livre qu'elle tenait. Elle essaya de ne pas les regarder, de se concentrer sur le livre. Elle voulait qu'ils disparaissent.

L'un d'eux, Crabbe, ou peut-être était-ce Goyle (Lily ne savait jamais), commença à se pencher vers elle avec un air très menaçant. Mais, juste au moment où Lily pensait qu'elle allait se mettre à crier de terreur, le serpentard se redressa et, visiblement affolé, il quitta la bibliothèque, suivi des autres. Lily ne comprenait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir ce qui les avait fait fuir, et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le professeur Mac Gonagal, debout devant une rangée d'étagères, un livre à la main. Mais le professeur ne lisait pas son livre. Les yeux sévères, elle était tournée vers la porte de la bibliothèque par où les serpentards venaient juste de sortir. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Lily. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux avec une tendresse que Lily ne lui avait jamais vu, avant de s'en aller pour sortir à son tour de la bibliothèque.

Rectification. Lily avait déjà vu ce genre de regard chez Mac Gonagal. Mais, ordinairement, ce n'était pas à elle qu'elle les réservait. C'était aux maraudeurs. Quelles que soient les bêtises qu'ils fassent ou disent, Lily sentait bien toute l'affection que Mac Gonagal avait pour eux. Et Lily était prête à jurer que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les victoires de Quidditch que les talents d'attrapeur de James, et ceux de batteur de Sirius apportaient à la maison Griffondor. Ils défiaient sans arrêt son autorité. Et au fond, peut-être que, bizarrement, c'était pour ça que Mac Gonagal les aimait bien. Elle n'était pas la seule. Lily avait déjà été témoin des regards plus que chaleureux que Dumbledore lançait aux maraudeurs les soirs de banquet. Et puis il avait Hagrid, le garde chasse, que Lily aimait bien, et qui était en admiration devant l'audace des blagues des maraudeurs. En ce moment, il y avait pourtant d'autres choses que de stupides blagues à s'occuper. Lily trouvait ça injuste.

Mais la jeune fille chassa vite toutes ces pensées de sa tête afin de se concentrer sur son travail. Elle passa toute son après-midi assise là, à travailler. Quand l'horloge de la bibliothèque afficha six heures, Lily rangea les livres, prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Elle avait assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, et elle allait s'accorder une heure de repos avant le dîner.

Lily se dirigeait donc vers la salle commune des griffondors. Malheureusement, à l'angle d'un couloir, Elle heurta de plein fouet un autre élève. A peine se fut-elle excusé qu'elle remarqua l'écusson vert et argent sur la robe de sorcier de l'élève. Décidément, les serpentards étaient partout ! L'élève était plus grand qu'elle ; elle releva la tête pour voir à qui elle avait à faire. De longs cheveux blonds et des yeux gris acier lui apparurent alors : Malfoy. Le préfet de serpentard la détestait, elle le savait. Pour lui, une moldue n'avait pas sa place comme élève à Poudlard, et surtout pas comme préfète – même à Griffondor.

Lily fit un pas en arrière. Elle n'avait pas envie de se confronter à Malfoy. En théorie, elle était aussi douée en magie que lui ; elle connaissait même plus de sorts que les autres sorciers de son âge, y compris Malfoy. Mais en pratique, Lily se disait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Malfoy, lui, était un vrai sorcier. Il avait toujours vécu dans ce monde, et le connaissait par cœur. Lily se sentait comme une intruse.

Mais, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que, derrière Malfoy, il y avait Lestrange. Et cette fois, il n'y avait personne d'autre à l'horizon. Pas de professeur. Personne. Lily savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille.

Alors, maudite sang-de-bourbe, tu te promènes dans les couloirs. Fais attention à toi, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrais t'arriver, dit Lestrange, l'air inquiétant en agrippant sa baguette.

Lucius Malfoy eut un sourire mauvais. Lui aussi avait sa baguette à la main.

Attends un peu, fit-il à l'adresse de Lestrange. Il doit bien y avoir une chose de distrayante à faire avec elle.

Il se mit à la détailler d'une façon très déplaisante, de la tête aux pieds, avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Lily eut u haut-le-cœur. Sans plus réfléchir, elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Elle entendit des sorts fuser derrière elle. L'un d'eux ricocha contre le mur du couloir, à moins d'un mètre de sa tête. Elle courait toujours. Elle descendit les escaliers, arriva devant les portes de la grande salle et y vit deux élèves de Serpentard. Instinctivement, elle tourna sur sa droite pour les éviter. Elle entendit alors, lointains, des pas rapides raisonner. Quelqu'un courait derrière elle. Elle redoubla d'efforts et se mit à courir encore plus vite. Elle passa les portes d'entrée, sortit dans le parc qu'elle traversa à toute allure. Quelques élèves qui revenaient de Pré-au-lard devaient se demander pourquoi elle courait comme une folle. Elle passa à toute vitesse devant la cabane de Hagrid, et s'engouffra tout aussi vite dans la forêt interdite. Arrivée là, elle s'adossa à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Elle essaya de se calmer un peu.

Elle se rendit alors compte de l'endroit où elle était : la forêt interdite. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi en venant ici. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici ; c'était dangereux. Elle se tut pour écouter ce qui se passait autour d'elle, au cas où une bête particulièrement dangereuse s'approcherait.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit. Des branches et des feuilles mortes jonchant le sol craquèrent. Une respiration se fit bientôt entendre. Une respiration humaine. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Cette fois, ce serait plus dur de s'échapper. Lily ne connaissait pas la forêt interdite ( seulement l'orée, derrière la cabane de Hagrid). Elle ne savait même pas par où aller pour en sortir et retourner à Poudlard. Elle n'avait aucune issue. Et elle entendait le danger se rapprocher, toujours plus menaçant.

Lily, cachée debout derrière un arbre, se rendit compte que la personne était sur le point d'arriver à sa hauteur. Il fallait qu'elle risque le tout pour le tout si elle voulait lui échapper. Elle prit alors une profonde respiration et s'élança en courant à travers la forêt. Derrière elle, quelqu'un la poursuivait. Elle sentit une main qui tenta de capturer son bras gauche, mais elle lui échappa. Elle voulu courir encore plus vite, mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour ça. La main derrière elle essaya encore d'attraper son bras gauche, et cette fois, elle y arriva. La main tira un peu sur son bras, et Lily fur obligée de ralentir. Son agresseur avait réussi à l'attraper. Mais Lily ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Elle était une griffondor, et les griffondors ont du courage. Alors… Lorsqu'elle sentit un bras enserrer sa taille, Lily se mit à se débattre. Elle donnait des coups dans tous les sens. Son attaquant essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups en baissant la tête. Lily ne pouvait donc pas voir son visage, ni savoir qui il était. En tout cas, ce n'était pas Malfoy : il n'avait pas de longs cheveux blonds. Qui que ce soit, Lily voulait qu'il la lâche. Elle mordit son poignet droit au moment où il passait devant son visage. Pris de douleur, il lâcha prise. Sous le coup, Lily tomba par terre. Mais elle se releva vite et scruta la forêt alentour pour savoir par où aller pour s'enfuir et regagner le château. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix de son agresseur- une voix toute familière en fait :

Aïe ! Merlin, ça fait mal !

Potter ? Non ! Lily se retourna. Son « agresseur » se tenait le poignet droit et semblait avoir très mal. Il se redressa un peu, et Lily put pleinement observer son visage. Oui, c'était bien James Potter.

Potter, balbutia Lily ? C'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? A quoi tu joues à me poursuivre comme ça ? Tu trouves ça drôle, c'est une nouvelle blague ?

Lily avait pratiquement hurlé la dernière phrase. Après tant d'angoisse, ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. Maintenant, elle était en colère.

Oh, la ferme Evans !

Lily n'en crut pas ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça. D'habitude, au contraire, il usait de tout son charme avec elle, ce que la jeune fille trouvait particulièrement agaçant. En vérité, James avait l'air en colère ; alors que c'était plutôt à Lily de se plaindre.

Vraiment, Evans, bien joué ! Je ne sais pas si tu as visé exprès, mais en tout cas, t'as réussi ton coup.

Lily était exaspérée par la colère de James.

De quoi tu parles, Potter ? demanda-t-elle, irritée.

De quoi je parle ! fit-il, choqué. De mon poignet, je parle !

Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

Qu'une égratignure !

Oh, ça va. Arrête de prendre cet air indigné.

Décidément, dit James, tu ne te rends pas compte.

Et de quoi, au juste, est-ce que je ne me rends pas compte, demanda Lily, pour le moins agacée.

Je te signale que tu m'as mordu le poignet droit, énonça posément James. Or, je suis droitier. Question : comment je vais faire moi, maintenant, pour attraper le vif d'or ? La compétition de Quidditch n'est pas encore terminée, et on n'a pas encore gagné.

Cette fois, Lily explosa.

Alors c'est ça, hein ? Tes matches de Quidditch ! Tu t'en fais pour tes matches. Eh bien tant pis pour le Quidditch ! Je te signales qu'il y a des choses plus graves. Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter vu que tu es un sang-pur et que tu ne risques rien.

Lily s'arrêta brutalement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. James avait l'air sérieux à présent.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Lily ?

Rien, répondit précipitamment la jeune fille. Je ne dis rien.

Oh, si. Tu parles de moi comme d'un de ces maudits serpentards. C'est vrai que je suis un sang-pur, mais je ne vais quand même pas m'en excuser. Et je te signales que je m'en fiche pas mal. Mes parents ne m'ont pas élevé en me disant que je valais mieux que les autres. Alors ne m'appelle pas « sang-pur ».

James était hors de lui. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se contrôler, mais il était quand même hors de lui. Lily pouvait le voir. A présent, elle s'en voulait. Elle savait bien que James ne faisait pas partie des apprentis mangemorts, qu'il ne croyait pas à ses histoires de « sang-pur », et que c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que les maraudeurs ne s'en prenaient presque exclusivement qu'aux serpentards. Mais James ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser ; il reprit son monologue.

Et puis d'abord, ne parle pas de choses dont tu ignores tout ! Mon père est un aurore, et il passe toutes ses journées à lutter contre des sang-purs qui se croient plus malins que les autres. Ma mère passe son temps à rendre visite à des familles de sorciers qui ont été attaquées, à voir toute la souffrance que les mangemorts laissent derrière eux.

Cette fois, s'en était trop pour Lily. Elle ne méritait pas un tel sermon. D'autant que, d'habitude, James passait son temps à jouer les inconscients avec Sirius Black.

Ne me parle pas comme si je ne savais rien, Potter. Tu es mal placé pour me donner des leçons.

Ah oui.

Parfaitement. Toi et Black, vous passez votre temps à faire des blagues à tout le monde. Vous avez une attitude superficielle, vous n'êtes jamais sérieux. Vous faites comme si rien ne vous importait, comme si rien n'était grave. Mais il y a des choses graves qui se passent, et vous ne les voyez pas.

Là encore, tu parles sans savoir. Les maraudeurs, ce n'est pas superficiel.

Ah bon. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ? Est-ce que vous agissez pour une bonne cause sans que je le sache ? Oh, mince, vous êtes peut-être bien des bénévoles de la Croix Rouge, fit Lily sur un ton moqueur.

James eut un regard interrogateur à la mention de la « Croix Rouge »- un truc moldu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lily leva les yeux au Ciel. Mais James reprit quand même.

Eh bien, si tu veux le savoir, en effet, les maraudeurs poursuivent une noble tâche : nous faisons rire les gens. Ca peut te sembler superficiel, mais maintenant plus que jamais, les gens ont besoin de s'amuser, de rire, d'être un peu heureux. Alors oui, les blagues c'est important, le Quidditch c'est important. Ca change un peu des gros titres de la gazette du sorcier qui annoncent tous les jours le nombre des nouvelles victimes des mangemorts. Tu crois peut-être que parce qu'on fait des blagues, on est incapables d'être sérieux. Figures-toi qu'au contraire, nous sommes très concernés. Cet été, Sirius a dû venir vivre chez moi. Il ne pouvait plus vivre chez lui car sa famille a sympathisé avec les mangemorts. Tu te rends compte ? Il n'a plus de famille, rien que nous, les maraudeurs. Poudlard est sa maison. Le lieu où il se sent chez lui. Ses parents ne veulent plus le voir parce qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec eux sur le fait que les moldus n'ont pas leur place dans le monde sorcier? Pour sa famille, Sirius est un traître à son sang. Tu peux imaginer toi, ce que c'est d'être rejeté par sa propre famille ?

Lily pensa avec amertume à sa sœur Pétunia qui la voyait comme un monstre et ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle.

Et ne crois pas, poursuivit James, que je sois à l'abri parce que je suis un sang-pur. Tout le monde sait que ma famille n'adhère pas aux idées de Voldemort, que nous nous opposons à lui et à tous ceux qui le suivent. Pour lui, maintenant, nous ne valons pas mieux que les moldus. Un jour ou l'autre, quand il sera assez fort et qu'il aura assez de mangemorts sous ses ordres, il s'en prendra aussi à nous. Pour l'instant il a trop peur, mais ça viendra. Et ce jour-là, la soit-disant « pureté » de mon sang ne me sera d'aucune aide.

James avait fini à présent. Il se tenait droit, sérieux. Lily songea que le griffondor avait soudain l'air plus vieux, plus mature.

Je ne savais pas tout ça, murmura-t-elle.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. James continuait de masser son poignet endolori.

En tout cas, t'as une mâchoire de fer, plaisanta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me mordre comme ça ?

Lily se senti soudain mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une faible devant James en lui avouant qu'elle avait peur des serpentards.

Il y a quelqu'un à qui je voulais échapper, répondit-elle en essayant de prendre un air dégagé.

James, l'air sérieux, scruta son visage.

Malfoy et Lestrange, dit-il.

Comment tu sais ? demanda Lily, surprise.

Je les ai vu dans le couloir. Tu étais en face d'eux et ils te menaçaient. Quand tu t'es mise à courir, ils ont pris leurs baguettes pour te lancer des sorts. Mais je me suis occupé d'eux avant. Je crois qu'un sort a ricoché pas loin de toi, mais il ne t'a pas atteint. Ils n'ont rien pu te faire. D'habitude, je n'aime pas attaquer les gens de dos, mais là, c'était un cas de force majeure.

Lily était très impressionnée : c'était la première fois que James faisait quelque chose de vraiment gentil pour elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? demanda James.

Oh, rien. Comme d'habitude.

Comment ça « comme d'habitude » ?

James avait l'air choqué.

Lily, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'ils osent s'en prendre à toi ! Tu es une préfète.

Préfète ou pas, ça ne change rien. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe.

Cette fois, James était indigné.

Lily Evans, tu mériterais que je te gifle. Tu n'es pas une sang-de-bourbe. Tu vaux mieux que tous les serpentards réunis. Tu es l'une des meilleures élèves de la classe. En fait, tu es la meilleure, après moi, fit James avec un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

Encore une fois, Lily haussa les yeux au Ciel. Décidément, on ne pourrait jamais changer James.

Sérieusement, repris James, Malfoy peut bien faire le malin, mais tu vaux mieux que lui, et tu es meilleure que lui en magie. Et au fond, il le sait, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'aime pas les moldus. N'importe qui peut être meilleur que lui en magie. Il n'est pas aussi puissant qu'il le croit.

Les paroles de James étaient réconfortantes. Au fond, Lily avait peut-être sa place à Poudlard. En tout cas, James semblait le penser. C'était bon pour Lily de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ses preuves, à montrer qu'elle valait aussi bien que les autres. Elle valait déjà mieux que certains. Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Cette fois, ses nerfs lâchaient pour de bon. James fit un pas vers elle, mais Lily lui fit signe de ne pas s'approcher. Ca allait. Elle avait besoin de pleurer, de relâcher la pression accumulée. Elle le savait. Elle fit un sourire à James. Cela paru le rassurer.

Tu sais James, commença Lily, je croyait que toi… que tu n'étais qu'un insupportable farceur. Je crois qu'en fait, j'étais un peu paranoïaque. Le fait est : je ne me sens plus si à l'aise que ça dans le monde des sorciers. En première année, j'étais toute excitée. Mais maintenant, avec le danger des mangemorts, les sorciers qui ne sont pas d'accord avec le fait que je sois ici, et toute cette fichue guerre, je crois bien que j'aurais préféré ne pas être une sorcière…

Non Lily, la coupa James. Non, ne dis pas ça. La magie est un don. Elle est en toi. Et elle t'a choisi toi pour une bonne raison. C'est que tu es assez forte pour la recevoir. Ne laisse personne te dire que tu n'as pas ta place à Poudlard. Tu es l'une des nôtres.

Lily n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincu.

Un jour viendra, reprit James, où tu sentiras la magie en toi. Et ce jour-là, tu ne douteras plus. Ce jour-là, tu sauras qui tu es : une sorcière.

Un blanc s'installa entre eux. Lily méditait sur les paroles de James. Au bout d'un moment, James brisa le silence ambiant.

Euh, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de rentrer. Ca va être l'heure du dîner.

Lily sortit de ses pensées. Il commençait à faire nuit. Plus que jamais, la forêt avait l'air inquiétante. En effet, il était temps de rentrer.

Oui, répondit Lily. Mais je ne sais pas par où il faut aller. Ca va prendre des heures pour retrouver notre chemin.

James sourit. Il regarda autour de lui, puis pointa une direction du doigt.

C'est par là, dit-il. Suis-moi.

Lily se mit en marche derrière lui.

Comment tu sais par où il faut aller ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Disons que j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle, un sourire malicieux peint sur le visage.

Lily n'était pas dupe.

Tu es déjà venu dans la forêt interdite ? questionna-t-elle.

Eh, mademoiselle la préfète. Je t'ai sauvé la mise avec Malfoy et Lestrange, alors pas de questions indiscrètes ce soir.

Il était clair pour Lily que James n'était pas près à livrer ses petits secrets. Clair aussi que les maraudeurs étaient déjà passés par là. Combien de points du règlement au juste avaient-ils violé, au total ? Un grand nombre certainement. Mais, pour ce soir, Lily ne voulait plus rien savoir. Ils sortirent de la forêt et amorcèrent leur retour vers Poudlard. James prit la main de Lily en lui souriant timidement. Lily se laissa faire (en temps normal, elle l'aurait giflé). Elle était maintenant résolue à prendre en main son existence de sorcière.

REVIEWS ! PLEASE.


End file.
